1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to motion translators and more particularly to motion translators for translating bidirectional motion into unidirectional motion for moving a print ribbon in a fixed direction in an impact type printer irrespective of the direction of relative motion between the printhead and the platen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, impact printers have been designed to cause ribbon motion in one direction only when a character is being printed. Upon a carriage return, the ribbon is not moved.
Other prior art impact printers have ribbons that move continuously while normal printing is being done from left to right, and stop upon a carriage return.
Still other prior art impact printers are capable of printing from left to right and from right to left. In these prior art devices, however, the print ribbon is moved between reels.
Currently, many of the impact printers utilize a fixed direction ribbon movement in conjunction with a cartridge-type ribbon which is moved throughout its length and replaced when its entire length has been exhausted. This cartridge-type ribbon has many advantages including clean and easy replacement.
To utilize the cartridge concept, and yet to have forward and reverse printing capability, this invention enables the fixed direction of rotation of the print ribbon no matter which way the carriage is moving.